


Denmark's Dumb Winter Idea

by Gazy_God_Retainer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Denmark carries on the Awesome Trio's dumb ideas, I swear, Nor is always fed up with Den, all of my tags got deleted so I dont remember what they originally were, idk what else to say, it was a great idea, there are implied ships i think, we wrote this at school, you can decide if they're there or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gazy_God_Retainer/pseuds/Gazy_God_Retainer
Summary: Alternatively titled; Snowball EatingDenmark wants to brighten up the nation's spirits a bit, so he, and the other Nordics come up with something that's surely guaranteed to work. But of course, he has competition.





	Denmark's Dumb Winter Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, we can't write anything without Prussia being in it, we don't know why. Also, this was written in winter time where we live, but we didn't have an account until March. I kind of forgot about this fic as well. Whoops! Anyways, we hope you enjoy this disaster, and leave a kudo or comment if you did. They are always much appreciated!

“Hej!”.... That was the word that started this whole competition.

 

~A Week Before~

 

Denmark bounced excitedly in his seat as the biweekly Nordic meeting began. Everyone thought that the reason he was so excited was because he was just being, you know, Denmark. However, that wasn’t the reason this morning. He, Matthias Kohler/ Kingdom of Denmark, had an absolutely wonderful idea he wanted to put into play at the upcoming December World Meeting. But since Denmark was a little preoccupied being a dork, Norway took it upon himself to start the meeting.

“Alright, since that Dane is busy doing something...” Norway trailed off, looking back at Denmark, who was still nyooming around the room. Shaking his head disappointedly at him, the Norwegian continued. “I’ll, uh, get the topic of conversation rolling?” 

When Norway stopped talking, Denmark’s bouncing slowed down enough for him to comprehend what his fellow nation said. “Wait, wait, wait, Norge! I already have something planned!!” Denmark screeched.

Everyone looked doubtfully at each other before Norway decided to speak up once more. “Are you sure about that, Dane,” he questioned. 

Denmark thought about it quick, and responded with, “Ingen, but we’ll see how it goes,” he answered defiantly. 

“W’ld you c’re to sh’re th’n,” Sweden asked menacingly. Denmark, incredulously glanced at Sweden. “Just hold on! I was trying to make it dramatic,” he paused. “Anyways, I wanted to have an awesome snowball fight or something! I think it’d be super cool! Each of us could fight against each other! It’d be a one-on-one!!” 

When the overexcited Nordic finished releasing all his pent up energy, he quietly sat down, but not before giving the whole room a triumphant smile, despite there only being four people in the room. Before speaking for the first time that day, Iceland looked around at the other Nordics.

“Personally, I think it would be fun, sort of.” Hearing that, Finland agreed as well by nodding quickly. Sweden consented to Denmark’s hectic idea soon afterward. Needing only Norway’s opinion, everyone stared inconspicuously at him. (Most were inconspicuous anyway) Thinking maybe Norway needed a little prodding to agree, Denmark poked him in the side. 

“Hey, Norge~, come on, say yes so we can present the idea at the world meeting~” Denmark whispered. Norway’s immediate response was obviously going to be what they didn’t want to hear. He looked Denmark in the eye, as said Dane was unfortunately a few inches in front of his face, and flat out said, “No.” Denmark blinked confusedly for a second before brightening up again and proclaiming, “Well, majority rules, so we’re doing it anyways!” Then he proceeded to spin around in his chair for the rest of their meeting.

 

~Present Day: December World Meeting~

 

The Nordic 5 observed the hectic World Meeting from the huge French doors in the hallway. Surprising the other four nations, Sweden spoke first, “We sh’ld prob’ly sneak ‘n qui’tly right?”

“Joo!” Finland exclaimed happily in agreement. Once he got everyone’s approval, Denmark sneakily led the way into the room. They took their seats and waited for the meeting to begin. Nations trickled in slowly until almost everyone was present.

It was decided prior to the meeting that Denmark was going to be the one presenting his idea of a snowball fight, but little did the Nordics know, the Allies and Axis had other plans regarding snow. So before Denmark even had a chance to stand up, America was already on his feet asking Germany for permission to speak. Before he even got a time frame, he was already standing on the table like a true dork and spouting his idea.

 

“M’kay, so, I was thinking--”

 

“Mm, don’t hurt yourself,” interjected England.

 

America glanced over at England to give him an offended look before turning back to the rest of the world.

“So anyways,” he continued. “Maybe we should have a snowball fight or somethin’, you know, to relax and have fun.” Once those words came out of America’s mouth, Denmark’s energy he’d been building up for the entirety of December, quickly dissipated, leaving him feeling like a deflated hot air balloon. But fear not because Denmark was already thinking about a different, but better(?) plan. Norway, however, figured he was up to something, but instead of stopping him, the Norwegian prepared himself for what was to come.

The aforementioned Dane, not to mention, the only one in the room, opened his mouth to proclaim his next great idea, but surprisingly, or not, Prussia stepped up.

“Okay! Everyone! Listen to the awesome me, I have an awesome idea, that all you unawesome nations should listen to because it’s just awesome!” Almost immediately everyone who knew Prussia well, facepalmed. The ridiculed ex-nation gasped and asked harshly, “ What is this!? Roast The Awesome Trio hour!?”

Hungary snickered from behind her hand and whispered to Liechtenstein, who was seated to her left, “It’s always roast Prussia hour.” 

Unsurprisingly, Prussia overheard Hungary’s comment and screeched menacingly, “ UHM EXCUSE ME!? IT WAS NEVER ROAST PRUSSIA TIME!! I. AM. TOO. AWESOME!!” His whole outburst momentarily spooped the nations before all scoffing condescendingly in their accents and proceeded to ignore him. From then on, anything and everything the self proclaimed awesome Prussian said fell on deaf ears. Or, well, as long as it took for the meeting to be dismissed.

The silence finally gave Denmark, who waited impatiently the whole meeting, a chance to say what he wanted without much interruption. He stood up, gathering the majority of the room’s attention, the Dane proposed a snowball eating contest.

“......uhm, what?” everyone questioned in different variations of emotions. Denmark smiled uncertainly when not even his four best friends showed signs of interest. He knew that what he said wasn’t the plan, but he had to come up with something better than America. Eventually, the more excitable countries brushed off how absurd Denmark’s idea was, and agreed. 

 

~Fabulous Timeskip~

 

At some point in time, most of the personifications found themselves outside, waist deep in snow, with hundreds of snowballs stacked next to each of them. Since Prussia was still banned from participating in anything, he was the one who was so foolishly put in charge of timing everyone. 

As soon as everyone took their snow chairs, he clicked the start button on the stopwatch. After a few confused glances, the nations began eating(?) the snowballs. As expected, many of the warmer climated countries didn’t fare so well compared to countries with annual snowfalls. One of the nations was having quite the experience, and that was America. Since he’s a larger country with multiple climates, he was sort of between being cold, and not. 

Of the nations not competing, Moldova was the only one who was actually interested. He wanted to compete but Romania told him to wait for really no reason, just that he didn’t want to fight against his little brother. So, Moldova did the second best thing and cheered everyone on. In the end however, he ended up sneaking up behind his favorite people and taking a few of their snowballs. Of course Prussia didn’t notice, and neither did anyone else, because they were far too preoccupied with the little stupid contest.

 

~After Everyone Finished~

 

It had taken almost a half hour for them to finish their snowballs, but that was long enough for everyone’s favorite Prussian to have fallen asleep and forgotten completely about the whole thing. So, while he was still snoring away, much of the prankster squad, took huge handfuls of snow, and buried Prussia with it. Once that task was complete, they ushered everyone inside to leave the Prussian outside for them to remember, or forget, about later.

All in all, no one really knows who won, except for maybe Germany, but he wasn’t going to tell anyone about that because, well, it was him.

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually considering writing another chapter with the nations' reactions to Germany winning the contest, but I'm not sure yet.


End file.
